Changes
by midnight moon3
Summary: Draco and Ginny have major changes in there life, they get brought together, and if you want to find out the rest please read
1. Default Chapter

Hi, I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Please review for me and you have to (plidy please) read and review Lies wont mend my broken heart (pleeeeeaaaaase) It's not mine it's a friends  
DRACO'S POV  
  
It's early, the suns just about to rise, my trunk is packed, and the house elves are preparing breakfast. No one's up yet they wont be for a while, especially after last night. The house is so quite, it seems as though it's dead. As I walk down the stairs I keep on having flash back's of the day and night before.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Draco walked down the stairs, it was like walking through a blood bath, there was nothing but blood and dead bodies all over the place. Draco's father and the other death eaters had a meeting, so muggle's or muggle born witches were brought to the malfoy mansion. Slowly tortured and then killed, Draco watched and hated the fact that one day he would have to turn out like them. There was one particular muggle born witch she was young, two particularly new death eaters took her into a room. I could hear her scream, the screaming went on for ages and then it stopped, it just stopped. Just like that she didn't even get to finish her last scream. Once the meeting was over all the death eaters left and the house elves started to clean up.  
  
*End flash*  
  
The house looked like last night never happened, As though no one had been killed. I suppose the body's were taken back to their houses or put somewhere where it can't be traced to them. As I walked through one of the, 32 lounge rooms, a house elf came up to him bowing constantly and finally stood up straight and said "Young Master your parents are awake and want you to go have breakfast with them," "they are awaiting you in the dinning room upstairs, the one closest to there room."  
  
"Ok tell them that I'll be there in a minute," I replied.  
  
"Yes Dad, mum you wanted me?" I asked as I sat down. An Elf brought out another, nicely decorated, plate with eggs on toast. My parents had already got there breakfast and were just about to start eating it.  
  
"Yes Draco, your father and I would like to talk to you about last night," My mother began, "we don't want what you saw to affect your school work, and we know how much you don't want to become the next dark lord. So we've asked the dark lord to give you until you've finished school, and maybe longer." she looked at me.  
  
"Thanks mum, thanks dad, I really appreciate it. Are you two going to come with me to platform 9 and 3 quarter's?" I felt a little better but it didn't stop the fact that I had to become the next dark lord.  
  
"Yes, we're leaving in an hour or so. So you better hurry up and eat and get ready," my father said. I finished my breakfast and went and had a shower.  
  
The car ride wasn't very eventful, none of us spoke very much. Once we arrived at the train station I put my stuff on a trolley, as we walked to the gateway I ran into Crabby and Goyale.  
  
"Hi Draco, hi Mr. and Ms Malfoy, how were your holiday's?" Crabby asked me as we walked through the platform. I said my goodbyes to my parents and hopped on the train. We found a carriage and sat down. The door suddenly opened and a red haired girl looked at me and asked politely, "Hi Draco, umm can I sit in hear with you?"  
  
I looked at Ginny, with total and utter shock, after all I had done to her, after all the mocking, and she's being nice to me. "Yeh sure, but can I ask you a question.Why are you being so nice to me after all I've said and done?.." I asked with total curiosity. But Ginny didn't answer, she just made a small smile and sat down next to Draco. Crabby and Goyale were in total shock, usually I wouldn't let her sit in the same carriage as me yet alone next to me. But something was different yeh sure her body had changed a lot, but something else about her had changed, I don't know why I was letting her.  
GINNY'S POV  
  
I can't believe it, I actually asked Draco Malfoy a question and he said yes. WOW. I wonder if I would ever get up enough courage to ask him out one day, but he'll probably say no or something like fuck off you dirty little Griffindor, well we have one thing in common, we both hate Harry Potter.  
  
Ok finished chapter one what do you think please review.sorry it's short.can you please read and review LIES WONT MEND MY BROKEN HEART it's really good I'll update again tomorrow 


	2. Questions

Thanks steph Thanks Deadly Rose To all you readers who are reading this story you should read DEADLY ROSE's story it's really good, the poems and song fic's are really good as well. And please read LIES WON'T MEND MY BROCKEN HEART So enjoy this chapter, it probably won't be long because I've got a small case of writers block.  
GINNY'S POV.  
  
We're pulling up to the hogwarts station not much was said. Fuck Draco's hot, I mean yum. Crabby and Goyale are eating as usual, and Draco's reading a book.The trains stopped and the boys are getting off. I can see Hermione and Ron but not Harry, "Hermione, Ron, hey you guys, where did you two disappear off to," I asked as I ran over to them.  
  
"No where in particular, I went to professor Mc'Gonagals carriage talking to her about who the head boy is. Because as you know I'm head girl," Hermione was so proud of being head girl.  
  
"I was with Harry, in the last carriage on the train, where were you?" Ron asked me curiously, he noticed the look I gave him when he said Potters name.  
  
"I just found an empty carriage, I didn't know where you were, So Hermione who's the new head boy?" I asked Hermione trying to change the subject.  
  
"Don't know yet but they said that I have to get along with him, they didn't need to speak with him they said that they already did so yeh. They told me one thing though he's not in Griffindor," Hermione sighed. If only she new what that fucked up prick did, then again to the world Potter is a perfect angel never does anything wrong. How could she have dated him? It doesn't matter anymore she's dating my brother now, he loves her and if she hurts him for Harry I'll kill her, I know she still loves Harry.  
  
"Oh well, I guess we'll all find out at dinner tonight." I replied. "I never got to ask you, what did you do in the holiday's?"  
  
"Nothing much, just stayed home and did homework and stuff like that, what did you do Ginny?" I heard Hermione ask me that but I didn't manage to reply I had suddenly remembered what had happened what happened when Harry stayed over for a few weeks.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
"Hi Harry," Ginny was just about to run off to go for a jog through the bush.  
  
"Hi Ginny, where you off to?" Harry asked as he walked down the stairs. Ginny was already dressed and ready to go.  
  
"For a jog through the bush," she replied innocently.  
  
"cool, can we come?" Harry asked just about to run back upstairs, to get dressed.  
  
"No thank you, you can go Harry, I'm gonna stay hear and I don't know play quiditch," Ron yelled or at least made an attempt with his mouth full.  
  
"Yeh sure, but you better be able to keep up," Ginny replied giving Harry a hurry up and get dressed look.  
  
"Ok just hang on a second," Harry ran upstairs and got dressed.  
  
(IN THE BUSH AWAY FROM THE HOUSE)  
  
"Ginny stop for a second, I need to talk to you, I need to ask you something," Harry stopped he was panting and had to stop.  
  
"What's up Harry, what do you need to talk to me about?" Ginny went and sat on a rock.  
  
(The flash back will get more detailed as the story goes along) *END FLASH*  
  
"Ginny, Ginny are you ok?" Hermione asked me, she looked very worried.  
  
"Yeh I'm fine, I just blanked out, umm how'd we get hear?" We were in the great hall, Hermione was just about to go up to the head table.  
  
"Don't you remember, are you sure your ok?" Ron had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I'm just not feeling well, but I'll be alright," I reassured him. Oh great Harry fuck face Potter was standing next to Ron.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Harry looked me up and down.  
  
"What do you want, I mean , hey Harry," I tried to hide the hate that I had for him, only it wasn't succeeding.  
Argh sorry I haven't done a DRACO'S POV. in this chapter I don't have the time to do one so in my next chapter I wont do a GINNY'S POV. and the one after I'll put both. Please review and tell me what you think The Flash backs aren't going to be good but are going to take a few more chapters to be fully written 


	3. common room

Hey everyone sorry it's taken me so long to update but my mum has needed to use the computer for work so yeh sorry. Thank you deadly rose (read deadly roses story it's good)  
Occupationbwitch  
Ginia Wesellette  
Angel cloud  
Xangel crisisx For reviewing my story and telling me the honest truth about what they think On with the chapter  
  
DRACO'S POV.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle and I walked through the great hall, they found there seats and I walked up to the teachers table and sat down in my seat next to that muggle born bitch Granger. I sore the shock that ran through her face and laughed mentally. The doors opened and the new 1st years walked in. Professor dumbledore stood up "welcome first years, Professor Mc'Gonagal will you please start the sorting."  
  
Professor Mc'Gonagal stood up and took the sorting hat out and put it on a stool. She called the first years as the ones before would get sorted. And within hardly anytime at all the first years were sorted. Suddenly Professor Dumbledore stood up, and started calling the announcements, "Just a few announcements to start the year. As most of you know the forbidden forest is nonetheless still forbidden. Now on with the feast." And with that he clapped his hands once or twice and the tables filled up with a huge feast.  
  
I didn't really feel like eating but I did anyway, I could see Ginny, umm I mean Weasley, eating her food ever so softly. Once the feast was over we all went to our common rooms as usual. Crabbe and Goyle waited up for me, or for the left over deserts, either way they left when I left. "So Crabbe, Goyle what have you got tomorrow morning?" I asked the to boys with no thought of listening at all.  
  
"Umm well all three of us have fucked up Potions with Griffindore, and then we have transfiguration, and then defense against the dark arts, and care of magical creatures," Crabbe answered me, I spose he forgot that I'm head boy because I can't go to transfiguration today or for a couple of weeks because of meetings and getting the school's dance's planed. Oh well.  
  
We split up to go to our own common rooms, cause I'm head boy and proud of it. Anyway, I sore Ginny walking off to the Griffindore common room. I wonder what happened to that girl. She's so quite and if I'm right hateful towards Potter. Bout time that girl started hating that faggot prick.  
  
I walked up to the portrait "vocadar," as I said the pass word I entered the main room, it had a huge fire place, a main couch with two single couchy chairy things, it has a large round table, room was candle lit and had two portraits-one to the kitchen and the other to the school library, not that the head boy or girls would need another one considering the size of there own personal library. It had a single door which led off to the bathroom (the rooms are on suits) and straight ahead from the portrait to get in on the other side of the room was the stair case that gets wider as you get to the second story the stairs open out to a large clear area with only a few candles lighting it there were more candles as I walked closer to the huge bookshelf with all the books I'd ever need.  
  
Well it's bigger then the prefects common room and definitely bigger then the normal slitherin common room. I walked up to the door with the silver serpent on it, the room is a reasonably large size, my bed is a four poster bed with silver drapes and green silk sheets and pillows and a large quilt with a huge snake on it. My desk is large with a few candles surrounding it. The door to the balcony was glass and it was tall.  
  
Arghh sorry guys would write more but I'm a little pissed off with someone right now and I can't think clear 


	4. dreams

Hi every one how are you all? Sorry I'm really tired so this chapter is going to be short for sure. And I'm really thankful to all you reviewers ex- specially deadly rose.  
  
I don't own anything but the plot  
  
GINNY'S POV.  
  
Oh my god I'm tired, "Umm guy's I'm gonna just skip the first meal I'm not really hungry, so I'm just going to go to bed," it was the truth, but it was also the fact that potter was there. The halls are so dark and quite it's almost as if in a dream. I found the portrait and I said the password "moon berry's," what type of password is that, oh well the prefect's common room is beautiful. I can't believe I'm a prefect. I get my own room, my own desk to study with and I only have to share it with 7 other people, I'm so happy I'm out of our old rooms. Anyway I found this room with the griffindore symbol on the door and I went inside it must be my room because the other griffindore room wouldn't open, I spose they have those weird locks on it, it stops all but the person who will live in the room from entering unless you have some sort of permission from the owner or something. Fucking hell my room is big, key words there MY room, I don't have to share it with any other griffindore's or anyone it's mine all mine. Anyway, it's baby blue well in between baby blue and baby bluish purple walls, it has a really dark trimming of some sort of blue or something, and it has a picture of a young girl around my age sitting on a chair in this room. It has a huge doorway thingy that takes me out to the prefect's joint balcony. My four-poster double bed is gorgeous it has the griffindore symbol on it and around it is a glow of the griffindore colors and around that the color of the quilt is the same color nearly of my room. The sheets are silken and a nice light metallic blue. I got undressed and got into bed and started to drift off to sleep. Oh no I don't want to remember that.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
(I'm just gonna jump from:)  
  
"What's up Harry what do you need to talk to me about" Ginny went and sat on a rock.  
  
"Well Ginny I know that you like me, and I was wondering if you liked me enough to have sex with me?" Harry gave her a look of complete expectancy.  
  
"Harry I can't, for a number of reasons. I'm not ready, your dating Hermione, you're my brothers best friend, I don't like you like that anymore, and your not the person that I want to loose my virginity to." Ginny was totally disgusted in Harry.  
  
"So what.. you know you don't have your wand on you." Harry stepped closer to Ginny. "And I do"  
  
"Harry you wont do anything I know you to well, besides if you try anything I'll scream," Ginny was getting a little worried but not that much.  
  
"Ginny I've changed a lot, and besides it would be my best birthday present I've ever gotten" Harry was withdrawing his wand at this point.  
  
*End Flash*  
  
Ginny pushed the memory back as far as possible, she didn't want to remember the events that had happened that morning. She then found falling asleep easy once she no longer thought of that dreaded day.  
  
*Ginny's dream*  
  
"Ginny wait up, I mist you at breakfast, where were you? Are you ok? I asked professor dumbledore if we could have the day off school and walk around and talk and go places, and he said yeh sure as long as we're careful." Draco caught up with Ginny.  
  
"Hey, I'm fine, I was just walking around the lake. Cool, were do you want to go?" I asked placing my hand in Draco's.  
  
"Umm well there's that secret place of ours were we found that night, remember the first night we were going out." Draco loved thinking of that night.  
  
"I love that place, it's the place that brought us together. I love you Draco." Ginny softly said looking at Dracostraight into his eyes. Ginny loved Draco's eyes.  
  
"I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do if I'd ever lost you." Draco replied just as soft and meaningful as Ginny had.  
  
"Draco would you ask me for sex if you wanted it because I thought about it and I love you so much that I'm ready and I want to loose my virginity to you." Ginny lowered her head to the ground as she said this.  
  
"Sweaty, I know you love me, and I love you just as much, but sweaty you to young to have sex. When your ready you'll know and so will I. Don't worry baby I don't want it from you at this age. I love you to much to do that to you." Draco looked at the ground just before saying this.  
  
"I love you so much, I want to be as close to you as possible." At this Draco and Ginny kissed.  
  
*EndDream*  
  
Ginny would always wake up at that point. She rapped a purple blanket that was small but big enough to go around her body around 3 times and went out unto the balcony. She looked up at the sky, it was so clear tonight she couldn't believe it, it was perfect, a full moon with a sky full of stars and no clouds in site at all. The ground is covered with a mist that was eerie with a passion. Ginny loved it when it was like this, it felt so natural to her when to most witches or wizards or humans it would scar the fuck out of them, but Ginny was different to the rest she liked things like that.  
  
After a while of thinking Ginny went inside and got back into bed and went to sleep probably to have the same dream.  
  
Oh my god I have writers block and it's sever. Oh well I'm getting there. I have a question to those of you who are reading this story, do you want me to put Ginny's full flash back in the next chapter cause her and Daco would b meeting up at the place next to the forbidden forest and near the river? So yeh what do you people think I should do. 


End file.
